Teasing You
by Fflorencia
Summary: - ¿Naoms? - susurro la pelirroja mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera, procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido al bajar - Volvamos a la cama Nai - susurro. - Tus padres, tus hermanos - dijo rápidamente la rubia - Habitación del frente -


_La serie no me pertenece, fue creada por __**Bryan Elsley**__ y __**Jamie Brittain**__ para __**Company Pictures.**_

**Teasing You  
**

− ¿Naoms? – susurro la pelirroja mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera, procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido al bajar − ¿Café? ¿A esta hora? – pregunto luego de entrar a la cocina ya que la luz del lugar estaba prendida. Con su mano acaricio la piel del muslo de la rubia y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver como su novia cerraba los ojos disfrutando así de la caricia. Naomi respiro con fuerza y trato de concentrarse en la taza que tenía entre las manos pero ¡Demonios! La pelirroja acariciándole la extensión de su muslo derecho definitivamente no le estaba facilitando el trabajo – Volvamos a la cama Nai – susurro con esa voz ronca que sabía que logra excitar a la rubia y Naomi solo pudo tirar su silla hacia atrás para levantarse rápidamente y acercarse a la cocina. Campbell abrió el grifo y trato de concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer, pero la piel que Emily había rozado parecía quemar ¡Demonios! _Odiaba_ que la pelirroja tuviese tanto control sobre su cuerpo (y mente) − ¿Por favor? – pregunto mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la cintura de la mayor en el momento que esta ultima apago el grifo – Por favor – repitió y con sutileza la hizo girar. Naomi solo pudo parpadear varias veces mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, tanto que la sangre comenzó a acumularse en el lugar, trato de concentrar _nuevamente_ su mente en otra cosa pero _fallo_ ya que segundos más tarde se vio siendo guiada por Emily escaleras arriba. _'Jenna Fitch, Jenna Fitch'_ se repitió mentalmente la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía subiendo _inconscientemente_ los escalones pero en cuanto la pelirroja giro su cuerpo y sus miradas se encontraron no pudo más que pasarse la lengua por los labios ¡Mierda! El tipo de mirada que Emily le estaba dando debería ser _ilegal_ ¿Cómo demonios es posible que pudiese ser tan jodidamente sexy en la intimidad y luego pretender ser la gemela tímida? La rubia no tenía la respuesta y sinceramente _no_ le interesaba, después de todo no podía quejarse. Emily se mordió el labio y luego sonrió de costado, _ya_ había ganado la batalle, abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la rubia y tiro de la chica para que entrasen. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de la espalda de Naomi, Emily la empujo con fuerza contra la pared y la beso con impaciencia. La pelirroja se dedico a marcar el ritmo del beso, era _su_ turno de estar al mando y _definitivamente_ estaría al cargo.

En cuanto la lengua de la pelirroja rozo sus labios no pudo evitar gemir y darle el permiso que la menor le pedía, la lengua caliente de Emily rozó la suya y en _ese_ momento todo tipo de pensamiento desapareció de su mente, movió los brazos rápidamente de los costados de su cuerpo y los apoyo contra la cintura de la menor y la atrajo hacia si, Emily sonrió en el beso, _sabía_ que había ganando la batalla. Siguieron besándose _desesperadamente_ y la pelirroja se las arreglo para que una de sus piernas quedase entre las de Naomi, mientras sus manos seguían haciendo fuerza contra la cintura de la rubia para mantenerla pegada a la pared no pudo evitar levantar un poco su rodilla para que esta chocase contra el sexo de la rubia logrando así que la rubia se le escape un gemido de placer.

Naomi gimió frustrada en cuanto Emily rompió el beso abruptamente. Las manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a subir por sobre los costados de la rubia logrando así levantarle la remera, procurando tomarse su tiempo siguió moviendo sus manos por el torso de su novia. En cuanto su mano izquierda se encontró con el pecho de Naomi no pudo evitar tomar el pezón entre sus dedos y jugar con él mientras observaba como su novia cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared ¡Joder! La respiración entrecortada de la rubia podía volverla realmente loca. Completamente extasiada por los suspiros que la rubia estaba soltando no pudo evitar abrir su palma y apoyarla completamente sobre los pechos suaves de la rubia.

− Em – Naomi trato de recuperar el aliento mientras la pelirroja seguía jugando con sus pezones − ¡Joder Em! – se mordió el labio con fuerza y volvió a respirar con fuerza mientras trataba de empujar a la pelirroja de su cuerpo, pero _no_ pudo – Tus padres, tus hermanos – dijo rápidamente – Habitación del frente – termino y sintió las manos de la pelirroja jugando con el final de su remera, entendió el mensaje y _no pudo_ evitarlo, _tuvo_ que sacarse la remera como si su vida dependiese de eso.

− No nos escucharan – dijo con la respiración agitada – Solo _no_ hagas ruido Nai − susurro bajo y con la voz ronca _'¿Acaso quiere volverme loca?'_ Pensó la rubia mientras sentía el aliento caliente de Emily en su oreja y no pudo, sinceramente _no_ pudo evitarlo y dejo escapar otro gemido cuando los labios húmedos de la pelirroja volvieron a tomar posición sobre los de ella. Emily agradeció silenciosamente el hecho de que la rubia simplemente durmiese con una remera y sus bragas, volvió a romper el beso y bajo la cabeza para atrapar entre sus dientes el pezón de Naomi. Lamio, succiono y jugó con él mientras la mayor arqueaba su espalda, tomándolo nuevamente entre sus dientes mordió levemente y logro arrancarle otro gemido de placer. Los dedos de Naomi se perdieron en los cabellos rojos de la menor y Emily pudo sentir como la rubia hacia fuerza para que levantase la cara y volvieron a besarse, ese tipo de besos con poco labio y mucha lengua ¡Mierda! Ambas estaban jodidamente excitadas. Naomi no pudo controlarse y prácticamente destrozo la remera de la pelirroja para quitársela, _necesitaba_ sentir la piel pálida de la menor contra la suya ¡Maldito pedazo de tela inservible! – Y saber que están cruzando el pasillo solo hacen las cosas más _excitantes_ – susurro roncamente y guió a la rubia hacia la cama, en cuanto logro que la chica se sentase en la cama se saco rápidamente el pequeño short que estaba usando para dormir y no paso por alto la mirada que su novia le estaba regalando, sonrió de costado con satisfacción ¡Joder, _amaba_ el poder que podía llegar a tener sobre la rubia! Bajo lentamente su cuerpo y volvió a besar a la rubia, lenta y profundamente mientras con su cuerpo guiaba el cuerpo de la chica hacia abajo hasta que la espalda de Naomi toco la cama.

Emily siguió besándola y luego capturo el labio menor de la mayor entre sus dientes y lo mordió mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, jugueteo con el escasos segundos y bajo la cara para besar el cuello de la rubia. Sabía exactamente donde besar para volver loca a la rubia y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, encontró el lugar donde nace el pulso y no pudo evitar succionar con fuerza, _sabía_ que dejaría una marca, pero poco le importaba. ¡Que todas las malditas personas en Bristol supiesen que _solo_ Emily Fitch podía dejar ese tipo de marca sobre la piel de Naomi Campbell! Continuo su camino de besos húmedos por sobre el cuello de la rubia mientras los suspiros de Naomi cada vez eran más altos y desesperados, repitió inconscientemente varias veces el nombre de la pelirroja y la misma tuvo que recordarle que su madre _homofóbica_ estaba en la habitación del frente.

Las manos de la pelirroja continuaron su recorrido por todo el cuerpo de la rubia y su rodilla rozo el sexo húmedo de su novia justo antes de besarla para silenciar el gemido que escapo de la boca de la rubia. _Necesitaba_ sentir, necesitaba escucharla suspirar su nombre por lo que bajo la mano y jugó con el elástico de las pantaletas de la rubia, _sabía_ que Naomi odiaba que la probasen pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos. Siguieron besándose mientras con sus dedos recorría el vientre desnudo y plano de la rubia para luego tocar la piel debajo de las pantaletas logrando volver completamente loca a la mayor.

− Emily ¡Joder! – dijo mordiéndose con fuerza el labio para evitar gritar − ¿Podrías parar de probarme? – pregunto entre dientes – Solo baja tu mano y … − gimió cuando la mano desocupada de la pelirroja volvió a tomar entre sus dedos un pezón.

− ¿Segura? – pregunto con una sonrisa de costado mientras volvía a mover su rodilla y rozar el sexo de su novia.

− Si, por dios Emily, solo… − y se callo abruptamente para morderse el labio cuando sintió la palma de Emily recorrer la cara interior de su muslo con fuerza y rozar con sus dedos la humedad de su sexo.

− ¿Solo qué? – pregunto con la voz más ronca de lo normal

− Agh −

− Eso _no_ es lo que quiero escuchar Nai – dijo haciendo círculos por sobre la tela de las pantaletas de su novia.

− Por favor Em – casi grito con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados contra la sabana ¡_Odiaba_ cuando la pelirroja jugaba con sus _necesidades_! Aunque, secretamente también lo amaba.

− Eso está cerca – su mano se perdió bajo la tela de la ropa interior de la rubia y pudo sentir cuando húmeda estaba – Solo dilo −

− ¡Mierda Em! _Necesito_ sentirte, necesito tus dedos dentro d… − no término su frase porque los labios de la pelirroja se apoyaron sobre los de ella en cuanto la menor metió dos dedos en su interior con fuerza. Emily tardo escasos segundos en encontrar el ritmo y comenzó a entrar y salir del cuerpo de su novia dándole fuerza a sus embestidas con su cadera, siguieron besándose y pudo sentir cuan duró la rubia trataba de no dejar salir aquellos gemidos que le estaban quemando la garganta.

Sabía cuando cerca su novia estaba del orgasmo, por lo que bajo su cara y comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, embistió nuevamente con toda su fuerza y sintió los dientes de la rubia morderle con fuerza el hombro desnudo y las uñas de la misma haciendo fuerza sobre su espalda desnuda cuando las paredes de Naomi se cerraron con fuerza contra sus dedos. Emily no saco sus dedos para lograr prolongar la duración del clímax y se mordió con fuerza el labio porque ¡Mierda! Los dientes de la rubia seguían haciendo presión sobre su hombro desnudo. Alejo su cara del cuello de Naomi y fijo su vista en la cara de su novia, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca semiabierta, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

− Eso fue – tomo una bocanada de aire – Maravilloso – dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios – Creo que es _tu_ turno – dijo girando su cuerpo para que el cuerpo de Emily quedase bajo su agarre luego de recomponerse – Solo recuerda que tus padres duermen en frente y _pueden_ escucharte – dijo la rubia con voz sensual antes de estrellar con desesperación sus labios.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Les parece que estoy loca? ¿Quieren pegarme o algo? Okay, cualquier tipo de comentario que tengan ya saben, me dejan un review o me agregan a mi messenger -esta mi perfil- para decirme cuanto apesto escribiendo ¿Si? Gracias por leer._


End file.
